


Could it be Magic

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [299]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles isn't named, another teaser drabble, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/22/19: “hold, snuggle, warm”





	Could it be Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/22/19: “hold, snuggle, warm”

The weird guy at the apothecary shop had a hold on him, Derek was convinced.

He stormed into the place again, on his face a fearsome glare.

“Hello there!” the weird guy cheered. “Did the tea help your sister?”

Derek’s mother sent him there the first time, for something to ease Laura’s menstrual cramps.

“Did you put a spell on me?” Derek snarled.

“Mr. Hale, that would be horribly unethical!”

Derek hadn’t stopped thinking about this stranger, worse, thinking of their snuggling together.

The guy smiled warmly, as if he _knew_. “But I have a remedy for _that_ feeling too!”


End file.
